Faith, Trust And Pixie Dust
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: After years of moping in his cove, Foxy finds new life in the form of a fairy. Disney fairies and FNAF characters do not belong to me. first FNAF fic so please be gentle! Fazbear friends are humanoid androids apart from foxy.


Title: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

summary: After years of moping in his cove, Foxy finds new life in the form of a fairy. Disney fairies and FNAF characters do not belong to me. first FNAF fic so please be gentle! Fazbear friends are humanoid androids apart from foxy.

disclaimer: i own nothing!

chapter 1: The fairies draw near

Freddy Fazbear fell into one of the many plastic chairs that were dotted around the pizzeria. It was finally closing time and the last of the kids had been dragged home by their exhausted parents.

It was strange; mechas like him didn't get tired, but still at the end of each day his only desire was to sit down and never get up. It must be horrible for Foxy, the only cyborg in the restaurant.

"No wonder he has a drink then goes to bed so early," he muttered as his hands ran through his hair and picked out the miscellaneous debris from the last ten hours.

It was amazing what children could manage to stick in there, even at his height of 6'7. He smiled as Chica came and sat next to him, resting her cowboy boots on the table.

"Urgh, I'm so glad today's over. I've had as many birthday parties as I can take!" Freddy chuckled and locked his fingers behind his head.

"Yeah right. I saw you bouncing around earlier, you love it."

Chica stuck her tongue out at him and leant back in her chair, turning her head to look at the pair of star-covered curtains that covered a small area of the restaurant, her smile fading a bit.

"I don't suppose he's come out yet?" Freddy's look matched hers, sitting up a little straighter and turning to look himself.

"It would've been a Christmas miracle Chica, he hasn't left that cove in over ten years; it'll take more than us hoping to get him out of there."

Chica gave the singer a sad look and he put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "Don't worry he'll come out when he's ready." He chuckled, "Or when his rum supply finally runs out."

Chica couldn't help but smile and pushed her chair back. "I'm going to make him something to eat. maybe a pizza will make him feel better!" she rocked on her heels and after kissing Freddy on the cheek, bounced to the kitchen, the sound of clattering pots and pans following soon after.

Freddy chuckled to himself at her constant energy. He stood and went over to the curtains, knocking lightly on one of the wooden beams underneath.

"Heads up Foxy, Chica's cooking. if you want to come sit with us while you eat, you're more than welcome."

To other people he might've looked like he was talking to himself and called him crazy. But behind the silk curtains, in the darkness that enveloped the inside, a lonely figure sat on his window ledge, his working eye watching the bump that Freddy's towering figure made against the fabric.

His remaining hand, nothing but a metal mess now that the skin had worn away, scrubbed his face, squeaking against the cheek that had fallen the same metallic fate.

He knew he was welcome within the group. He always had been. Ok the mecha that hadn't been there as long, like Bon-Bon and Henny, had their reservations and occasionally made the biting comment, but overall no one had expelled him, he did it himself.

He didn't want to admit but he was scared. After what happened to that poor child in '87, even though it wasn't really his fault, he was the one that the poor mother blamed, and something in his gut told him that it was true.

So he shut himself away to save any other parent from that pain. He let himself rot by refusing the tune ups that offered.

He still tended to his basic needs, like hunger, sleep and illness, but mostly in the dead of night when the others had retreated to their respective nooks.

Freddy eventually gave up and sighed, turning back to the table and waving to Henny, Chica's younger counterpart, as she skipped into the kitchen to join her predecessor. He loved how close everyone was now.

When the newer models first arrived they had intended to be the replacements for him, Chica and Bonnie. A rivalry had inevitably started, turning quite ugly at one point, but eventually they had all started to get along, soon enough becoming a family.

Which was part of the reason why he was so concerned about Foxy. He and Foxy had been the first two performers at the restaurant, and Freddy saw the pirate as a brother.

Maybe that was why he was so tempted to barge into that cove, sling the pirate over his shoulder, and carry him back into society. He knew the grumpy old bastard would never forgive him though.

He was snapped from his little bubble by the front door opening.

Normally he'd turn and tell whoever it was that they were closed, but after glancing at the clock and seeing it was 9pm, he knew it would be Mike, the night security guard. With his usual cheeky grin, he saluted to Freddy and sat down, sniffing the air.

"Chica cooking already?" Freddy nodded and crossed his arms, motioning to the curtains with his head.

"She's trying to coax the recluse out with cheese and mushrooms." Mike grimaced. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him tonight like I always do."

Freddy smiled in gratitude. Chica, as if on cue, came bounding in, a pan of pizza balancing on the palm of one hand.

"Evening Mike! don't worry I didn't forget about you, it's just in the oven!" Mike put his hand on his chest and leant dramatically back in his chair.

"You're a mecha after my own heart Chica!" Chica winked playfully at him and stopped in front of the curtains.

"Foxy? I brought you some pizza if you're hungry?" she was met with a deafening silence. she clicked the heels of her boots together and cleared her throat again.

"Foxy I know you can hear me! stop being a stubborn old goat and come and get this goddamn pizza, I will not ask again you selfish ass!" Both Freddy and Mike stared at her in shock.

Normally Chica abhorred any kind of bad language, even the word 'hell' was something she very rarely used. so this outburst was very out of character.

She turned to the pair, her eyebrows knitted. "What? it's about time he got some tough love!" they continued to stare in shock as the curtains moved.

They saw his hook first, the instrument that replaced his right hand as he opened them as slight as he could without them seeing him. he slid part of his body out and took the food from Chica's hands.

"Thank you lass, it smells lovely." he was about to retreat with the meal, but Chica grabbed his arm, frowning at how skinny the metalwork was underneath her palm.

"Please Foxy, just once, just one sit with us." Foxy looked at Mike and Freddy, who gave him an encouraging smile. He turned back to Blonde Cowgirl, her lips forming a pout.

He sighed, what was left of his chest heaving, showing the chips and wires underneath. "One night. then you leave me alone. deal?" Chica's smile got bigger.

"Yes! we promise! who knows, you might enjoy yourself!" she still had her hand on his arm, so she used what strength her petite frame could muster to drag him over to the table.

Mike had never seen the extant of disrepair that Foxy had subjected himself to. and he wished he didn't. the ratio of computer to human was staggering. He knew Foxy had stopped looking after himself, maybe as some sort of punishment but still.

Foxy could feel Mike looking at him so he sat and calmly ate his pizza. He had to give Chica her due, she was a mighty fine cook for someone that didn't have the capability to eat.

There was a silence in the building until Mike sat bolt upright in his seat, startling the pirate, making a piece of pepperoni go down the wrong way and make him choke for a few seconds, only subsiding thanks to a hard thump from Freddy.

"Bloody hell Mike, what are you playing at? if you want to finish me off you could at least fucking let me finish eating you arsehat!"

Foxy knew sitting with this idiot was a bad idea. Freddy had to grin. After all this time, Foxys voice box, along with his foul language, hadn't changed, the British accent just made it funnier.

Maybe it was possible to bring his old friend back to full capacity.

"I almost forgot we're getting a delivery tonight, I better go and open the front door ready, should be here soon." Chica look puzzled. "What kind of delivery, we've got plenty of pizza ingredients?"

Mike turned to the front door and grinned as he unlatched them, allowing the double doors to both open. "Not this time Chica, it's a very different kind of delivery. we're getting some new mechas in! ain't that great?"

There were three different reactions at the same table. Chica's grin covered the whole of the lower half of her face, Freddy's was more muted than Chica, and Foxys was one of pure horror. He hadn't even gotten the younger models they already had on his side, how the hell was he going to win these new mechas over?

Chica knelt on her chair, leaning over the back. "New performers? to do what? sing? what kind of performers? not more of us surely?!" Mike grinned and held his hands out.

"Calm down Chica. no they're not another set of replacements for you. you guys have heard the story of Peter Pan right?" they all nodded with different levels of enthusiasm.

"Well The boss man has been thinking what to do with that extra space we made when we got rid of kids cove and the prize corner, and Disneyland was selling their fairies from the Peter Pan attraction. So Boss man threw an obscene amount of money at them and we've converted it into Neverland!"

A high pitched squeal ripped from Chica's throat, threatening to bring back horrible memories for Mike, who was not a fan of screams, whether they be of delight or not.

"Oh my gosh! Fairies?! I love Fairies!" she knocked her chair over in her hurry to stand up. "Do they have wings? Are they big or small? can we see Never land?!"

At this point Freddy stood and placed both his hands on Chica's shoulders with the intent of calming the cowgirl down, the velocity of her bouncing was causing her skirt to rise more and more, and he feared for her decency.

Foxy meanwhile had started to slowly retreat back into his cove. He couldn't handle new faces yet. If they didn't recoil in horror as soon as they looked at him, they would soon find out what he did and run out of the front door as fast as they could. And that wouldn't be fair on the others.

He sat back on his ledge and thought about these new fairies. he presumed they would all be female, and thinking about it, that meant he, Freddy and Bonnie were outnumbered gender wise. Not that it bothered him. he was happy in his solitude.

he couldn't even make himself believe that lie.


End file.
